


暧昧清算

by wywj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, 金廷祐/你
Kudos: 3





	暧昧清算

“是啊，姐姐明天可别装作什么都没发生过。”

金廷祐言之凿凿，声音里却是无限宠溺。从眼前这个视角来看，对方显然是欺身压住了我。

等等。

我惊得立刻睁开了眼，同时也感受到宿醉带来的头痛欲裂，与之一起袭来的还有身体的乏力和胃部的不适。

不过生日隔天就这幅模样，怎么看都算不上是一个年岁的好开始。

我费力地撑起自己坐起身，像抓住救命稻草似的发现了床头柜上放着的水杯和药片，水杯下面还压着一张便签纸。

-姐姐记得吃止痛药

-水也要喝完

句子末尾还画了一个丑丑的史努比，纸条出自谁手简直一目了然。

我立刻吞下药片，喝着水觉得自己终于活过来了一些。余光瞥向金廷祐的字迹时我又想起方才真实到不像梦境的片段，只是昨晚断了片的记忆怎么都没法在脑海里拼凑出完整的形状。

至于自己烂醉的原因，或许想忘都忘不掉。

生日的前一天我刚离开男友家没多久，路上翻着包怎么都没找到自家钥匙，想着也可能是忘在对方家里，于是又折了回去。我自然没有提前打照面，只是再次打开他家大门时就在玄关处看到了一双并不属于我的高跟鞋。

屋子里的人显然没想到会有不速之客光临，看向我的视线异常惊讶，比如我的男友，还比如他怀里的陌生女人。

原来人愤怒到极点的时候也是可以什么话都说不出来的。

我直接把他家的钥匙摔在地上甩门而去。

可笑的是这一次我没怎么费力就发现了包里的钥匙，原来一直藏在夹层的内衬里。不难让我联想到我自己，一个被蒙在鼓里的人终于看清了现实。

所以生日当天早就预约好的浪漫烛光晚餐也只有我一个人赴约，一整瓶红酒下去之后我也无所谓旁人的目光了。我第一次觉得酒量好也挺麻烦的，甚至还点了几杯烈酒，最后才如愿以偿地让自己醉到不省人事。

然而自暴自弃的结果就是我直接对着马路边上的垃圾桶吐了出来。

金廷祐倒是贴心，在身后一手挽着我的头发一手顺着我的背，末了还递给我纸巾和矿泉水。

我顺了顺气，感觉胃里的翻江倒海终于平静了一些。

“…怎么是你，我不是叫我弟来接我的吗？”

“姐姐打错电话了。“

这倒也是情有可原，我点点头默认了自己的失误。说到底金廷祐比我亲弟弟更像弟弟，听话懂事，从不顶嘴。

最讨喜的是有求必应，一喊就到。

“抱歉，好像要麻烦你了。”

“没事，我倒是希望姐姐能多麻烦一下我。”金廷祐说着就一把扶住了步伐不稳的我，可后面半句话夹杂在风声里让我没能清晰捕捉到。“而不是一直把我当作……。”

喝醉之后我的身体也变得钝感和沉重，坐进出租车之后我就顺着惯性倚在了车窗。金廷祐越过我伸长了手臂替我系上安全带，顺势就扶正我的身体，让我靠在了他的肩膀上。我眼皮沉重不由得犯起了困，只觉得金廷祐的肩膀结实，依靠起来甚至比我那个前男友还要舒服。

“廷祐啊…我是不是浑身酒味。”

“嗯。”

“不会想把我推开吗？”

“不会哦，我永远都不会推开姐姐的。”

“……我们廷祐，真的好乖。”

我下意识往他怀里蹭了蹭，心满意足地闭上了眼。

金廷祐确实很乖，一直都很听我的话。

最初是因为我弟带同班同学回家一起做题打游戏，于是我就这么认识了金廷祐。

只听说是新来的转校生，融入集体似乎费了点精力。我弟向来不在乎别人视线，这就直接和人交起朋友了。

我还记得第一次见到金廷祐时的场景。

小孩的惊讶溢于言表，显然是没想到同学家里还有个姐姐在，打招呼的时候眼神清澈却也羞涩躲闪，像个怕生的小狗，可爱得很。

至于我弟的心眼大，也不过是仰仗着同校的我在学生会里拥有一席之地罢了。不过比起动不动就要跟我顶嘴的亲弟弟来说，金廷祐确实讨人喜欢，长得清秀性格乖巧，实际上我也确实私心在学校里照应过他几次。

然而毕业之后前后辈的距离被模糊，金廷祐也不知道从什么时候起就不再叫我学姐，而是改口叫我姐姐了。或许是因为我从不在我弟面前端着架子，常常和我弟玩在一块的金廷祐也顺带着见过了不少我学校以外的样子，彼此熟悉之后甚至能面不改色地对我撒娇。

要不是看在金廷祐长得过分好看的份上，我可能早就提醒他要适可而止了。金廷祐多半也是摸清了这一点，所以才会逐渐得寸进尺，可就算变得像朋友一样会开我玩笑了，他也还是很听我的话。

“你皮肤这么白，染金发一定很好看。”

只是一起吃饭时的无心之言，可一个礼拜之后金廷祐就顶着一头金发来见我了。

不得不承认惊讶之余更多的是惊喜，我当下没忍住伸手摸了摸金廷祐的头，心里感叹着漂亮的孩子就是适合亮丽的颜色。

“哇，大帅哥啊。”

我毫不吝啬自己的赞美，金廷祐倒也很受用，半蹲下身子任由我揉他脑袋，眯起眼笑着的样子更像小狗了。

出租车停在我家楼下之后金廷祐又架着我上了楼，使命必达一般送我回到家。

……不过在那之后，又发生了什么来着。

几秒后我就因为跳突的太阳穴而放弃了思考，本能地翻身下床开始换衣洗漱。

直到为了寻觅食物而打开冰箱时，我才想起了另外一件事。

总是空空如也的自家冰箱，此刻却被塞满了各种被包装好的外食，冷藏柜正中央的第二层甚至放着一个蛋糕盒。

我小心翼翼地端出蛋糕盒放到了餐桌上，打开看到里面精致完好的生日蛋糕之后深深叹了一口气。

金廷祐很久之前就说过想在我们认识九年后的那一年替我过生日，因为不是整数十我还为此好奇过一阵子，可金廷祐只是神秘地笑了笑并不作回答，我也没法拒绝他满心期待的眼神，陪他拉钩作了约定。

可真正到了这天，我却全然将其抛之脑后了。

我匆忙翻出手机想打给金廷祐，才发现通话记录里根本就没有什么打错的电话。

“…廷祐啊，是我。”

“姐姐？今天还难受吗？”

“刚吃过药，一会儿应该就好了。还有昨天……谢谢你送我回来。”

“怎么了？”金廷祐在那头轻声笑了一下，“姐姐可不是会跟我这样客气的人。”

“呀……你真是。”我顿了顿，无奈地说道，“我看到冰箱了。你买了这么多，我一个人吃不完。”

“收到。那今天就让我来陪姐姐一起吃大餐。”

“不愧是善良青年金廷祐。”对方语气轻松平常，差点让我忘了现在自己还有些耿耿于怀的事。脑海里闪过昨晚暧昧不明的记忆时，我又犹豫着继续开口道，“昨晚你送我回家之后……发生了什么吗？”

“姐姐想知道吗？”

“…别跟我卖关子。”

“其实也没什么。”可金廷祐声音里有藏不住的笑意，甚至还有那么点恶作剧的味道。“到了再跟姐姐说。”

这架势，怕不是让我签了什么卖身契。

早知道还不如不问，我在内心腹诽道。

金廷祐还是那个金廷祐，有求必应，一喊就到。

米色衬衫配黑色西装裤，我又抬头看了眼金廷祐的黑色顺毛，竟然还是打扮了一番过来的。在我的记忆里那个个子小小但很漂亮的孩子，不知道什么时候就长这么大了。

我想起金廷祐一开始甚至并不喜欢我称赞他漂亮，大概是小孩子的自尊心作祟吧。可时光把他打磨得越发出挑，现在活脱脱一副男人模样了。

上帝就算偏心也应该适可而止吧。

从精致的眉眼到高挺鼻梁，我的视线继而描绘过他的唇线，觉察到了他上扬起的嘴角。

“这么好看吗？一直盯着我。”

金廷祐一笑就露出了他的兔牙，让人刚想发脾气就没了辙。

“嗯。”

我认真点了点头，打蛇随棍上，毕竟他说的也是事实。

接着我就不出意外地看到了金廷祐的无措，包括他瞳孔里隐约的动摇和似乎有些泛红的耳廓。

我不免调笑道，“看来跟我吃完饭以后还有和别人的约会？”

“哪有。明明是来和姐姐约会的啊。”

我笑了笑转身走向里屋，认识这么些年我也对他张口就来的话有了抵抗力，只当是小孩的玩笑话听过就算数。

金廷祐跟在我身后进了客厅，即使背对着他我也能猜想到他现在的神情——睁圆了的眼睛里盛满可怜和无辜的小狗相。

“我去热吃的，你把蛋糕拿出来吧。”

小狗也很好哄，拿出零食来就会摇起尾巴围着你转。

听到金廷祐变快的脚步声后我甚至下意识弯起了嘴角，与其说是对方帮自己补过生日，我倒是更像在帮他过生日。

从厨房走出来的时候看到变暗了的客厅时我没忍住笑出了声，金廷祐一边唱着生日歌一边捧着蛋糕走到我面前，脸上的得意简直呼之欲出。

“快，姐姐许个愿。”金廷祐一手接过我手里的餐盘放到一边，催促着我动作。

“哎，你真是……”我无奈地闭上眼，双手合十许了个愿，却在默念着愿望的时候恍惚回想起了昨晚的事。

睁开眼看到金廷祐期待的眼神时我愣了愣，慌忙吹熄了蜡烛。

进了家门之后金廷祐见我总是站不住，干脆把我打横抱起，蹬掉自己的皮鞋径直走向我的卧室。他小心翼翼地把我放倒进床里，走到床尾脱下我的高跟鞋向门口走去。

“……你别走啊。”

“不走。我把鞋架整理好就过来。”

我满意地哼了一声，扯过一边的被子盖到自己身上。

“……为什么我的眼皮一直在跳啊。”

其实我累得眼皮都在打架了，可是金廷祐被暖黄色夜灯映着的侧脸太过好看，总让我忍不住想多看两眼。

金廷祐一手撑到我颈侧俯下身时我下意识闭上了眼，然后就感受到一个温软的触感覆在了我的眼睑上。

他小心翼翼地吻了吻我的眼睛，声音轻柔。

“那这样……会好点吗？”

我不禁轻笑出声，“这么纯情你可泡不到女人。”话音刚落我就抬手按住他的后脑勺，仰头贴近他的唇，堪堪停在毫厘之外。我盯着他的眼睛，三秒过后得逞地笑了。

“金廷祐，你是不是动心了。”

我疯了吧？？？

我捧着水杯都喝了个见底，时不时心虚地瞄一眼坐在餐桌对面正大快朵颐的金廷祐，心里实则慌得不行。

“姐姐不吃吗？”

“宿醉嘛…你知道的，就没什么胃口。”

其实是被吓的。

可善良青年金廷祐多半没意识到我现在内心的翻云覆雨，露出了心疼的眼神看着我，认真拿起我的餐具地叉起了水果蛋糕上的草莓送到我嘴边。

“那水果应该能吃下吧？”

“啊……嗯。”

我点点头，没多想就咬下了送到嘴边的食物。

“沾到奶油了。”

我立刻躲开了金廷祐伸向我的手，装作若无其事地自己擦了擦嘴角。

“姐姐刚刚许了什么愿？”

金廷祐倒也没在意，顺手拿起水壶又添满了我的水杯。

“明年也要让廷祐帮我过生日。”

听罢金廷祐笑得十足开朗，脸上的小括号看得我又心软了一分。

“姐姐还记得以前问过我，为什么选九年这个不尴不尬的数字替你过生日吗？”

“当然记得啊。怎么，现在终于舍得开口了？”

“因为想在这一年跟姐姐告白，然后在认识第十年以男朋友的身份帮姐姐过生日。”

我目瞪口呆地看着金廷祐，而下一秒他就站了起来，俯身越过餐桌伸手按住了我的后脑勺让我避无可避。

我抵在金廷祐肩膀上的手形同虚设，他愈发凑近我的脸，在我以为他就要这样顺势吻上我的时候，金廷祐又停下了动作，露出了天真无邪的笑。

“我知道姐姐也动心了。”

“所以试着和我交往看看吧。会让你更快忘记那个男人的。”


End file.
